A vehicle has a lamp installed in a roof thereof to provide light at night inside the vehicle. Such a lamp includes, in general, an interior lamp for illuminating a vehicle interior and a reading lamp for illuminating a front side of a passenger and the like.
The interior lamp (room lamp) is installed at the center of a roof for a passenger car such as a sedan, and is installed along a central roof above a passageway for a bus. Such an interior lamp diffuses light to uniformly illuminate the vehicle interior.
However, the vehicle reading lamp intensively irradiates light emitted from a light source at a specific location with a narrow angle, by directly applying the illumination.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a reading lamp installed in a vehicle interior.
A reading lamp 1 is usually installed on a roof or upper sides of a vehicle. In a bus, the reading lamp is installed to an upper side of side windows next to passenger seats. The reading lamp 1 for a bus is installed on vehicle shelves or air conditioning ducts, together with air vents for discharging wind, speakers, or the like. Thus, each passenger manually operates a switch to turn on/off the reading lamp.
The conventional reading lamp provides concentrated light to a specific location by simply operating the switch.
However, the conventional reading lamp is not suitable for other applications as the concentrated illumination is applied, and thus, an additional ramp is required when using an indirect illumination reading lamp, such as a mood light for softly illuminating a vehicle interior in addition to the above described reading lamp.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.